memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1987 productions
Production ]] * 1 juin - Le tournage de "Encounter at Farpoint" commence * 25 juin - Fin de tournage de "Encounter at Farpoint". * 16 juillet - ILM filme des scènes avec les sutdios Old Bandi City pour "Encounter at Farpoint" * 28 septembre - 'Première' de Star Trek: The Next Generation à la télévision avec la diffusion de l'épisode en syndication * 5 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 12 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 19 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 26 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 2 novembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 9 novembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 16 novembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 23 novembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 30 novembre - Première diffusion de en syndication Naissances / Décès * 28 février - Naissance de Michelle Horn * 2 mars - Mort de John E. Chilberg II * 30 mars - Naissance de Marley McClean * 15 avril - Naissance de Zach Duhame * 4 mai - Mort de Michael Minor * 7 juillet - Francophone: Naissance de Mylène Mackay * 10 juillet - Mort de Vic Toyota * 13 juillet - Naissance de Elyssa D. Vito * 25 juillet - Naissance de Michael Welch * 20 août - Naissance de Bertrand Roberson, Jr. * 21 août - Mort de Karl Bruck * 18 septembre - Naissance de Sarah Rayne * 27 novembre - Mort de Richard Rubin * 2 décembre - Francophone: Mort de Hubert Noël * 28 décembre - Naissance de Thomas Alexander Dekker * Date inconnue - Mort de Charles Palmer Marchandisage Romans * 15 septembre - "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" en livre audio cassette chez Simon & Schuster Audioworks * 15 septembre - "Strangers from the Sky" en livre audio de Margaret Wander Bonanno TOS ;Pocket Books * Février - "Chain of Attack" #32 de Gene DeWeese * Avril - "Deep Domain" #33 de Howard Weinstein * Juin - "Dreams of the Raven" #34 de Carmen Carter * Juillet - "Strangers from the Sky" #Giant de Margaret Wander Bonanno * Août - "The Romulan Way" #35 de Diane Duane et Peter Morwood * Octobre - "How Much for Just the Planet?" #36 de John M. Ford] * Décembre - "Bloodthirst" #37 de J.M. Dillard TNG ;Pocket * Octobre - "Encounter at Farpoint" de David Gerrold Comics TOS ;DC Comics * Janvier - "Death Ship!" v1 #34 de Len Wein * Février - "Stand-Off!" v1 #35 de Len Wein * Mars - "The Apocalypse Scenario!" v1 #36 de Len Wein * Mars - avril - "Who's Who in Star Trek" v1 & v2 de Allan Asherman * Avril - "Choices!" v1 #37 de Len Wein * Mai - "The Argon Affair!" v1 #38 de Michael Fleisher * Juin - "When You Wish Upon a Star...!" v1 #39 de Len Wein * Juillet - "Mudd's Magic!" v1 #40 de Len Wein * Août - "What Goes Around..." v1 #41 de Michael Carlin * Septembre - "The Corbomite Effect!" v1 #42 de Michael Carlin * Octobre - "Paradise Lost!" v1 #43 de Michael Carlin * Novembre - "Past Perfect" v1 #44 de Michael Carlin * Décembre - "Devil Down Below!" v1 #45 de Michael Carlin * "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" de Mike W. Barr Autres publications * "Star Trek: The Lost Years" chez Schuster & Schuster {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 1986 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 1988 productions cs:1987 (produkce) en:1987 (production) it:Produzioni del 1987 nl:1987 producties pt:Produções de 1987 Category:Chronologie de production